


Ellie & Fred’s Adventures (Poetry)

by Oofing



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Poems, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofing/pseuds/Oofing
Summary: Ellie & her pet rock Fred go on many different expeditions.





	1. The First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxxgnxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxxgnxt/gifts), [Tasha_FoxWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_FoxWine/gifts).



     Little girl ellie she fell through the tele she got up and hurt her belly. So her mother got her some soup it tasted like poop so her little belly that fell through the telly and the poop soup she's off to a bad day. So she decided to take a walk she found a dead rock she said it was as hard as a rock so she took it home and named it fred. Fred looked like he was dead she put him on the bed and he fell fast asleep. He ended up rolling off the bed and hurting his head so ellie came and rubbed his head. Ellie put fred back on the bed and went outside to play again. Since her belly hurt she had to do a fart she quickly fell apart after she shart. She sharted so loud fred fell off the bed again. Ellie ended up getting dysentery and died so fred said he was sad with his hurt head. It turns out he has a concussion and died so it turns out they both had bad days.

The End.

For Now.


	2. Ellie & Fred’s Adventure #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise ******* im back

     SUPRISE MOTHER ******! Ellie’s back so she gets up and gets Fred of the floor but it turns out Fred was watching the broken tele so she pats him on the head and says “Good Rock” so Ellie saw on the tele before it broke that McDangers’s was having a sale for THICCCC MAC’S the sale said free hamburgers for people named Ellie:)) so she was off to the restaurant with Fred and her every now and then gets a couple sharts so she got to the restaurant and turns out there was a white van a and a guy standing next to her and hits her and shoves her into a van and says “You stupid girl your name is put Ellie it’s Jelly, oof this girl stank!”  **_Until next time_ ** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey bye for now hehe leave comments hehe


End file.
